


Night Terrors

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Nightmares, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Sweet Pea soothes Y/N after she suffers from a nightmare.Word Count: 1.2k





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence, and a panic attack.

You could feel a burning sensation behind your eyes, the stinging of tears as they threatened to spill and dampen your cheeks. You were trying to scream but sound refused to emit from the depths of you. Everything pained, your chest tightening, legs shaking from their now weakened state. It was as if everything was in slow motion now as you watched Sweet Pea being beaten to a pulp - however you couldn’t stop it, you couldn’t move as something held you tightly by your waist. You tried desperately to shut your eyes and shield yourself from the terrifying view unwinding in front of you, but it was no use - you were forced to watch your boyfriend slowly drown in his own blood, his body an open canvas for bruises and wounds. You could feel yourself calling out his name, “Sweet Pea! Please, just leave him alone!” however you were still unable to make a sound. That is when you felt the grip on your waist become more constrictive, the sound of your name within a soft whisper as it hovered next to your ear. All of your senses were on fire and made it difficult for you to control yourself, the shaking of your legs now spread throughout the entirety of your body. The intensity was so extreme that you now found it even difficult to breath - a mixture of hyperventilation and panting pushing through your lips. It was as if you were going to die.

You let out another scream only this time you could finally hear yourself and the terror in your voice; it was blood-curdling, explosive. Your eyes slammed themselves shut, but when they reopened, you were face to face with a wall. Your chest was heaving significantly to accompany the wheezing slipping from your mouth, the white noise surrounding you slowly fading away until you heard a gentle humming coming from over your shoulder. As you tried to roll your body over, you could feel your skin peeling away from the sweat-soaked bed sheets beneath you, your body harnessing an extreme amount of body heat. It wasn’t until you saw Sweet Pea’s eyes that you found yourself tuning back into reality. “Y/N, hey, you’re okay.” He started to speak in the same soft whisper you heard only moments before, reaching up to caress your cheek as his other arm continued to stay secured around your waist. You could see the sadness etching over his facial features before the image of him doused in his blood and decorated with bruises suddenly reentered your mind.

In between your panting, you pushed Sweet Pea away and rushed to the bathroom, the door slamming behind you. You lent against the sink as your head dropped down, eyes squinting as you attempted to even out your breathing. You eventually let out a small sob and the familiar sensation of burning tears returned before they rolled down your cheeks. You were in so much distress that you didn’t even hear your boyfriend enter the bathroom behind you, suddenly turning you to face him before engulfing you in an embrace. One of his hands held your head against his chest as the other rubbed up and down your back, his own attempt as settling you down. He remembers a time a few months ago after you had fallen into a panic attack where your mother told him that you used to sit under a cold shower - the temperature of the water waking you up and stimulating your senses, eventually returning you to a relaxed state. He became hesitant as he pulled back from you before leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead, tears now glazing over his own eyes. It hurt, seeing you hurt.

Sweets turned the tap of the shower to find good water pressure - not too hard, not too light. He found his way back to your side and took your hand between both of his as he guided you to the corner of the room, stepping under the running water with you in tow. You knew what he was doing, quickly nodding your head toward him to indicate hat you were grateful. Your body slid down the tiles of the shower before your head lent back against the wall, not caring that your clothes were getting wet. Sweets sat down beside you and threw his arm over your shoulders, pulling you close into his side. You both sat in utter silence as the running of water echoed throughout the bathroom. Your head perched on his shoulder as he pressed chaste kisses against you every now and then. It would have been a good 10 minutes before Sweet Pea realized that your hyperventilating had stopped, your panting a thing of the past. He reached up to turn off the water and let out a loud sigh, “I heard you talking in your sleep. It was just my name at first, I thought you were awake… wanting to talk about something. Then… then I heard you crying. Your body was convulsing, baby… it was terrifying.”

You tilted your head to look up at him, noticing the redness and puffy skin under his eyes that complimented yours - he was crying. You watched as they started to glaze over again with more tears, “I tried waking you up… I said your name over and over again… and you couldn’t breathe, I thought I was going to lose you, god. And that scream. I have never felt so fucking helpless before as I did in that moment… you were in pain and I couldn’t help you, baby, and I am so fucking sorry. So sorry.” He shook his head and buried it against the wetness of your hair, the sound of his breaking heart evident as he was now the one to sob. “It just felt so real, Sweets. I thought it was real. I couldn’t stop you from hurting, there was so much blood… you… you were lifeless. It was my greatest fear seeing you like that and knowing that I could do nothing to save you.” Your voice was hoarse as it croaked out, enclosing your hands around one of his.

Sweet Pea looked down to you before dropping his forehead against yours, closing his eyes, “Listen, I will never let that fear become reality, for as long as I live. I am in love with you… you belong to me, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere. It wasn’t real, babygirl, it was just a bad dream. I’m so sorry that this had to happen to you… we’re gonna work through this together, okay? All of the panic attacks. I will always be there with you to help bring you back to reality, I promise on everything I have.” You nodded your head before cupping his cheeks, your lips pressing against his to reassure you both that everything will be okay. “I love you too, so much.” You said gently, provoking a smile from him. Sweet Pea stood from his position and threw his hand down to help you up before fiddling with the hem of your shirt, maintaining loving eye contact, “Now, let’s get out of these wet clothes and into something more comfortable, okay? We’ll have a lazy day tomorrow, a threesome between you, me and the couch.” He wiggled his eyebrows and you let out a soft giggle, the reaction he was looking for. “I could definitely get behind a relationship like that, Sweets.”


End file.
